Just Her
by Akano Tsukki
Summary: Aku adalah Kujyo Kazune, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kujyo. Aku bisa mendapatkan yang kumau dengan mudah. Tapi kenapa mendapatkan hati seorang Hanazono Karin sulit sekali sih! Gadis biasa sepertinya mampu membuat dunia dan hatiku jugkir balik dalam waktu singkat. Yang membuatku menyukainya...karena hanya dia yang memandangku sebagai Kazune, bukan sebagai Kujyo. (Kazune POV)
1. Prologue

Assalamu'alaikum, hisashiburi~ Udah lama author gak mampir ke fandom ini, Cuma jadi silent reader aja, habisnya gak ada ide. Ide ini sendiri muncul waktu lagi belajar di kelas, hehe..

* * *

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **Just Her © Kagatsune Miku**

 **Rated : T (Teen)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)**

 **Chara : Maybe All Kamichama Karin Chu Characters**

 **Pairing : Kujyo Kazune X Hanazono Karin and other pairing**

 **Warning! : OOc, OOT, typo(s), OC, AU, dll.**

 **DLDR! (Don't Like Don't Read)**

* * *

Dia hanyalah gadis biasa. Parasnya biasa saja (bagiku manis sih), hidupnya sederhana, tidak kaya tapi tidak miskin juga. Dia anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dan dirawat oleh seorang ibu tunggal. Perangainya ceria, senyuman selalu ada di wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia sosok yang rapuh, namun ke-tegarannya yang luar biasa berhasil menutupi ke-rapuhannya. Penampilannya dari luar termasuk penampilan seorang gadis feminim, rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan selalu diikat twin-tail dengan ikat rambut khas-nya, tidak pernah memakai make-up namun tetap membuatnya terlihat manis. tapi aslinya. . . siapa sangka dia pemegang sabuk hita karate sejak kelas 2 SMP. Sifatnya tidak tomboy, tapi tidak bisa disebut feminim juga, bisa dibilang fifty-fifty, tergantung situasi. Semua mengenalnya dengan nama Hanazono Karin.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku tau banyak tentang gadis ber-iris mata hijau emerald itu, kalian bisa cari tau sendiri. Mungkin akan banyak yang tidak percaya kalau aku menyukainya. Kata orang lain, kehidupanku bisa dibilang sempurna. Aku adalah anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar se-Jepang, parasku rupawan otakku jenius, dan perempuan banyak yang mengincarku. Tepatnya mereka hanya mengincar parasku dan kekayaanku saja, sialnya gadis yang kuincar malah kurang memperhatikanku. Tapi aku memiliki alasan tersendiri tentang orang yang kusukai.

Dan selain itu, bagiku Karin bukanlah gadis biasa. Sejak pertama bertemu dia sudah kurang ajar. Dia berani mengejekku, berkata kasar, bahkan menghajarku. Aku ─seorang Kujyo Kazune─ diperlakukan seenaknya oleh seorang murid pindahan biasa, ditambah ia adalah seorang perempuan! Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku, tapi setelah sekian lama mengenalnya, pandanganku mengenainya berubah. Silakan lihat kisah cinta (mengenaskan)ku sejak awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku~**

 _ **Pendek ya? Gomen, ini baru prolog, insyaallah cerita selanjutnya agak panjang. Jaa na minna-san! Mohon kritik sarannya ya…**_

 _ **Do you think to review?**_


	2. Chapter 1

Assalamu'alaikum, author balik lagi~~ Ada yang kangen ga?#PLAK! Gomen, gomen, langsung aja ya~

* * *

 _ **Oiya, untuk semua yang me-review ataupun membaca, hontoni arigato ne, mungkin tanpa semangat dan dukungan dari kalian, author tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini, maaf tidak bisa membalas review-nya satu per satu, terima kasih banyak telah me-review ^^**_

* * *

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **Just Her © Kagatsune Miku**

 **Rated : T (Teen)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)**

 **Chara : Maybe All Kamichama Karin Chu Characters**

 **Pairing : Kujyo Kazune X Hanazono Karin**

 **Warning! : OOC, OOT, typo(s), OC, AU, dll**

 **DLDR! (Don't Like Don't Read)**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas panjang entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya pagi ini. Hidupku setiap harinya monoton, begitu-begitu saja, tidak ada yang menarik. Sejak 20 menit dari bel masuk aku hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas di koridor yang sepi karena sudah saatnya jam pertama dimulai. Dan kenapa aku bisa berjalan-jalan di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran, terserah padaku dong. _Toh_ pemilik sekolah ini adalah ayahku, lagipula tanpa belajar pun aku sudah pintar. Sombong? Itulah aku, jangan ada yang protes.

Mataku menatap datar keluar jendela. Suasana ramai dari beberapa kelas yang guru-nya absen tidak kuhiraukan, telingaku sudah disumpal _earphone_ biru gelap kesayanganku. Baru saja aku kembali berjalan…BRAK! Aku tertabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh, membuatku meringis pelan.

' _Tch, siapa yang masih di luar kelas saat ini?'_ gerutuku dalam hati sebal.

"Ah! _Gomennasai! Daijobu ka?"_ dari suaranya aku yakin dia adalah perempuan.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku untuk membantuku berdiri namun aku menepisnya kasar dan berdiri sendiri. Tatapan tajamku tertuju pada iris emerald gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan dikuncir twintail di hadapanku.

" _Hontoni gomennasai,_ aku buru-buru dan kurang memperhatikan jalan," jelasnya.

Aku meyeringai kecil. "Sujud di hadapanku," perintahku **mutlak.**

Gadis itu terdiam dan terlihat cengo. "Hah?"

"Kau pikir semudah itu memaafkanmu? Sujud dulu di hadapanku, baru aku memaafkanmu.

Ia menggeram. "Aku sudah minta maaf, kau ini menyulitkan sekali sih?!"

Aku memutar kedua mataku malas. "Dunia tidak akan butuh polisi kalau semua bisa selesai hanya dengan kata maaf, _baka,_ "

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Tuhan?!" wo~w, gadis yang berani. Dia membentakku.

"Aku anak pemilik sekolah ini," balasku tenang.

"Oh, begitu?" sahutnya dengan tatapan sinis. Tanpa disangka dia memukul tepat di wajahku dengan keras. Berhasil membuatku kembali terjatuh dengan memar di pipiku.

"Itu sujudku untukmu, lupakan saja aku pernah meminta maaf padamu 'tuan-anak-pemilik-sekolah-ini,'" setelah itu dia melenggang pergi. Sedangkan aku masih terduduk sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa nyeri. Dia perempuan asli? Tenaganya mengerikan.

Namun sesaat kemudian seringai terkembang di wajahku.

' _Mengerikan memang, tapi sepertinya hidupku tidak akan monoton lagi,'_

* * *

 _ **(Skip time. Istirahat makan siang)**_

"Oi Kazune, wajahmu kenapa heh? Dicium badak? Hahaha!" tawa lelaki berambut caramel dengan iris mata berbeda─Nishikori Michiru.

"Ck, _urusai,_ " sahutku jutek

"Kudengar dari anak kelas 1 yang kebetulan melihatnya, kau ditonjok anak pindahan perempuan, itu benar ya?" Tanya lelaki berambut coklat gelap─Sakurai Yuuki. 2 orang ini sahabatku sejak kecil.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Sakurai dengan anggukan pelan.

"HAH?! KAZUNE DIPUKUL CEWEK?!"

' _Nishikori sialan,'_ batinku sebal. Dengan cepat aku menyumpal mutlutnya dengan roti melon di piringku.

Beberapa murid memandang kami penasaran. Begitu aku melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Nishikori masih menahan tawa sambil memakan roti melon yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan besi lain kali," gumamku.

"Galak sekali," sahut Nishikori pelan sambil memakan roti melon yang tadi.

" _Yare-yare_ , memangnya cerita itu benar?" lerai Sakurai sekaligus bertanya. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Heee~untuk seorang anak pindahan dia kelewat berani, kau tau dia kelas berapa?" Tanya Nishikori.

" _Wakaranai,"_ jawabku cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat bertemu murid pindahan di kelasmu, dia cukup manis ," ucap Nishikori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm? _Dare?"_ gumamku heran sambil meminum es jeruk yang kubeli. Pasalnya aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku yakin kamu bolos sejak pelajaran pertama tadi, kami yang berbeda kelas denganmu saja tau, kudengar namanya Hanazono Karin," jelas Sakurai.

"Ah, itu lho, yang sedang makan siang sendirian di sudut kantin sana," Nishikori menunjuk suatu arah. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku tersedak mendadak karena kaget.

"Ada apa Kazune?" Tanya Sakurai heran.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku bangkit dari bangku kantin sambil membawa es jeruk milikku yang tinggal setengah gelas dan berjalan menghampirinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghampiri tempat gadis itu duduk. Kepalanya yang menunduk mendongak menatapku. Tanpa basa-basi aku menumpahkan es jerukku ke mangkok ramen yang sedang dimakannya barusan.

"Itu balasan untuk yang tadi pagi," kataku angkuh.

Ia bangkit kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum. Eh, tunggu, tersenyum? Tanpa sadar sesuatu mengalir dari kepalaku. Dia menuangkan segelas jus stroberi ke atas kepalaku.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" bentakku.

"Hm? Memangnya yang mulai siapa ya?" tanyanya santai namun terdengar menantang.

"Kau… kupastikan hidupmu di sekolah ini akan lebih menderita lima kali lipat," ancamku.

"Silakan saja, maka aku akan membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat lebih parah dari yang kau lakukan nanti _**kori ouji**_ ," balasnya serius.

Entah kenapa aku kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak bisa membalasnya. Sedangkan gadis itu sudah melenggang pergi dari kantin dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Beberapa orang terdengar berbisik-bisik.

"Hebat, dia bisa membuat Kujyo-sama tidak bisa membalasnya,"

"Itu murid baru kan? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?"

"Kata-katanya barusan mengerikan, dia kelihatan tidak main-main pada Kujyo-sama,"

Dan bisik-bisik yang lainnya. Nishikori dan Sakurai menghampiriku.

"W~ow, perempuan yang luar biasa berani, kau mau mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini?" Tanya Nishikori.

"Tidak, sepertinya membiarkan gadis itu di sini untuk dipermainkan tidak ada salahnya," seringaianku terkembang, membuat kedua sahabatku merinding.

* * *

 _Kriiing._ Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk kelas saat ini, walaupun rambutku masih basah setelas dicuci barusan. Mengingat kejadian di kantin membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Baru saja tanganku ingin menggeser pintu kelas, tapi…BRAK! Suara yang keras menghentikan pergerakanku. Terdengar kelas yang menjadi gaduh.

"Waaah, Hanazono-san _sugoi_!"

"A-Aaa, sumpah aku tidak sengaja!" suara Karin terdengar panik.

" _Daijobu_ Karin-chan, besok juga meja-nya akan diganti kok,"

"Hahaha, Hanazono-san itu perempuan yang hebat ya!"

"Benar, aku juga baru pertama kali bertemu orang seperti Hanazono-san,"

"Ini bukan hal yang hebat, ini memalukan,"

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadim aku menggeser pintu kelas. Suasana kelas yang rebut mendadak hening. Pandanganku teralih ke arah meja yang sudah terbelah 2 di hadapan gadis bersurai brunette itu.

"A-apa yang─" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata saking kagetnya.

Coba kalian pikirkan. Hanazono Karin, murid baru, seorang perempuan, bisa membelas meja?! Aku yang _notabene_ laki-laki saja belum tentu bisa melakukannya!

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" terdengar suara _baritone_ di belakangku. Aku menggeser posisiku, mempersilahkan _sensei_ masuk.

"K-Kaito- _sensei,_ " gumam beberapa murid.

"Se-sebenarnya begini sensei, barusan di atas meja Karin-chan jatuh seekor cicak, karena kaget, dengan tidak sengaja Karin-chan memukul meja hingga terbelah," jelas gadis berambut tosca─ _I Miyon._

' _Ternyata begitu kejadiannya,'_ batinku.

"Benar _sensei!_ Karin-chan tidak sengaja!" dukung gadis bersurai indigo─sepupuku, _Himeka Kujyo._

Kaito- _sensei_ tertawa renyah. "Tenang saja Hanazono-san, sensei percaya, kamu ikut ke meja,ummm, Kujyo-kun ne? Dia duduk sendiri," ujar Kaito- _sensei._

"EH?! Tapi _sensei─"_

"Aku tidak masalah sensei," sahutku memotong ucapannya.

"Nah, Kujyo-kun tidak masalah kan? Sekarang semua duduk di bangku masing-masing dan buka buku matematika kalian bab 3," ucap Kaito- _sensei._

Dengan ragu-ragu Hanazono membawa tas miliknya dan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku. Mataku melirik sekilas gadis di sampingku. Wajahnya sedikit ditekuk dan pipinya menggembung, wajah sebal-nya sama sekali tidak ditutup-tutupi.

" _Pfft,"_ aku menahan tawa. Yah, walau aku tidak tau apa yang kutertawakan.

"Apa yang mau kau tertawakan _kori ouji?"_ bisiknya dengan nada tajam.

"Wajahmu tidak usah ditekuk begitu, masih beruntung aku mengizinkanmu duduk di sampingku," balasku dingin.

"Bagiku itu bukan suatu keberuntungan, lebih baik aku duduk di lantai saja," gumamnya.

' _Kami-sama, kenapa gadis ini begitu menyebalkan?'_ batinku.

Selanjutnya hanya 2 jam dalam keheningan. Kami sama-sama memperhatikan ke arah Kaito- _sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran, mataku yang entah kenapa seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, terus melirik gadis di sebelahku. Aku harus ke dokter mata nanti.

"Nah, pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai di sini, kerjakan tugas halaman 42 di rumah, pertemuan selanjutnya kita bahas," Kaito- _sensei_ membereskan bukunya dan keluar kelas.

Kelas kembali ricuh. Ada yang memainkan ponsel, mengobrol, dan yang paling banyak adalah membereskan buku dan pulang. Aku termasuk golongan yang terakhir, tapi aku tidak berniat pulang. Setelah membereskan buku, aku keluar kelas dan bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu kelas, menunggu.

" _Mata ashita minna!"_ kata Karin. Ah, ini suara yang kutunggu.

" _Mata ashita Karin-chan!/Hanazono-san!"_

Dengan sengaja aku menjegal kaki Karin hingga ia terjatuh. Himeka dan Miyon terlihat kaget dan hendak membantu, tapi teman-teman mereka menahannya.

"Itu bukan cara bersujud yang benar, Hanazono-san," ucapku sinis.

Karin menggeram kemudian berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Cukup Kujyo Kazune! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi bersujud pada manusia sialan seperti meski dalam mimpimu sekalipun! Jangan bertingkah seenaknya hanya karena status yang kau sandang, ingat kata-kataku ini seumur hidupmu, tanpa marga Kujyo yang kau sandang saat ini, kau bukanlah apa-apa! DI MATAKU KAU TETAP MANUSIA BIASA KORI OUJI!"

 _Deg!_ Perkataannya membuatku tertohok. Aku membeku di tempat, sedangkan Karin sudah pergi dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang. Seringaianku kembali terkembang.

"Kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku, Hanazono Karin,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued..**_

 **Hehe, gimana minna? Maaf jika mengecewakan, hanya ini yang bisa author ketik, akhir kata, do you think to review?**


End file.
